Que bueno que Vivio no esta en casa
by YuzukiToriOnee-san
Summary: Vivio no esta en casa, Fate y Nanoha son libres de hacer lo que se les plazca, y de hacer ruido sin tener que preocuparse.


**Saludos.**

**Soy nueva como escritora respecto a esta hermosa pareja y sobre el mundo de MSLN, mi primera historia pertenece al ámbito de Vocaloid, pero por distintos motivos, no he publicado en (aproximadamente) tres años.**

**La verdad estoy nerviosa, por ser mi primera historia en mucho tiempo, por ser mi primer Nanofate y por ser….hum…bueno, mi primer lemon. **

**Por estas razones, viene con un Omake de regalo.**

**Espero lo disfruten.**

****

QUE BUENO QUE VIVIO NO ESTA EN CASA

La empuje contra la cama. Ya no podía soportarlo.

Me arroje sobre ella y la observe desde mi posición ventajosa. Se veía tan linda sonrojada y con la respiración agitada que para contenerme unos segundos mordí mi labio inferior...tan linda y tan mía.

Acerque mis labios a los suyos, apenas si los rosaba, quería torturarla un poco, pero al parecer ella no estaba tan dispuesta, ya que puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me beso con hambre, y como soy buena, le correspondí de igual forma. También tenía hambre de ella.

El beso tuvo que detenerse, hay que tomar aire a veces, pero no duro mucho, ya que volvimos a besarnos, pero mis manos ya no estaban tranquilas, subían por sus costados arrancándole jadeos que apenas se oían amortiguados por el beso.

Recorrí un camino de fogosos besos desde su boca a su cuello, el cual mordí, bese y lamí, consiguiendo gemidos de su boca, me excitaba.

Pero pronto no parecía suficiente, así que me separe un poco de ella, tome su camisa, y de un movimiento la abrí por completo, dejando al descubierto mucha piel nueva que probar. Se veía deliciosa.

Empecé a lamer el nuevo terreno, cada parte más dulce que la anterior, baje depositando un beso en su brasier, hasta llegar a su estomago, deje que mi lengua jugara un momento con su ombligo antes de subir nuevamente. Llegue a su clavícula, pero aun así subí a sus labios para besarlos, morderlos y succionarlos. Deje que mis manos fueran donde ansiaban; a sus pechos, que aun protegidos por una última prenda, fueron masajeados dándole placer a mi amada, que me lo hizo saber con gemidos más fuertes, pero ahogados por mis labios.

Me separe un poco, ella estaba sonrojada, ligeramente sudorosa, con su respiración agitada, labios hinchados y ojos oscurecidos por el deseo. Estaba muy sensual. De alguna manera estaba muy tierna y sexy, como solo ella puede lograrlo.

–Creo que ya no necesitas esto –le dije empezando a retirar la falda que llevaba puesta, dejándola solo en ropa interior.

–¡Mou! No es justo, tú aun estas completamente vestida –me reprocho haciendo un puchero.

–Lo siento, ya lo arreglo, Nanoha.

Comencé a quitarme la camisa botón a botón, solo para ver como se desesperaba, mi novia nunca ha sido muy paciente, de hecho, en tres, dos, un...

–¡Mou, ya quítatela de una jodida vez!

Se lanzo como leona en celo (y creo que está bastante cerca de la verdad) arrancándome la camisa haciendo saltar casi todos los botones y a su paso la falda, me dejo bajo ella para devorar mi boca como si una sedienta perdida en el desierto fuese y mis labios un oasis.

Entre apasionados besos y caricias, ambas nos arrancábamos gemidos cuyos sonidos fueron amortiguados por la boca de la otra, simplemente fue inevitable que la poca ropa que quedaba fuera retirada y dejada caer en cualquier parte, eso no nos importaba, solo queríamos amarnos.

La tome de la cadera y la senté a horcajadas sobre mi, la bese apasionadamente, pase mi lengua sobre sus labios, ella entendió perfectamente y separo sus labios para comenzar la exploración mutua de nuestras bocas.

Mientras nos besábamos pude sentir las manos de mi novia viajando a mis pechos, se lo permití y entretuve mi boca con su cuello, desgraciadamente unos gemidos provocados por las caricias de mi novia me dificultaba el trabajo, pero no negare que me gustaba, y a ella también.

Baje mis manos de su espalda y las puse en sus nalgas, agarrándolas con fuerza, un jadeo de sorpresa escapo de sus labios, aproveche de levantarla y dejar sus pechos a la altura perfecta para probarlos con mi boca, mientras ella apretaba con fuerza mis hombros.

Los gemidos de mi novia inundaban la habitación.

Besaba, mordisqueaba y succionaba los pezones de Nanoha alternándome en atenderlos. Sentía sus uñas clavándoseme en los hombros y la humedad de su intimidad, que se mojaba cada vez más empapando también mi pierna.

La recosté en la cama y abrí sus piernas, lleve mi boca a ese lugar para depositar un beso en el, mi amada estaba muy húmeda y sorprendida, creo que no se esperaba esa jugada tan rápida y repentinamente llegar.

Pase mi lengua por su sexo, arrancando gemidos de su boca, saboree ese lugar, sabia a gloria, dulzura, era el sabor de Nanoha.

Decidí aumentar un poco la intensidad, así que me dedique a jugar con su clítoris con mi boca mientras introducía uno de mis dedos en ella. Era muy cálido, mi amada era muy cálida, gemía cada vez más fuerte a medida que mis movimientos eran más rápidos, metí otro en ella y acelere las penetraciones, las caderas de Nanoha acompañaban a mis movimientos.

Saque mis dedos de dentro de ella, tuve la tentación de llevármelos a la boca, pero se me ocurrió otra cosa. Con mi mano libre la toma de la espalda baja y la levante un poco, mientras aproveche la lubricación en mis dedos para introducir uno en el ano de Nanoha, soltó un quejido de dolor, pero me preocupe de atender con mi boca su sexo para que así se compensase (con creces) la molestia. Sin perder tiempo introduje el segundo y los comencé a mover. Mientras estimulaba con mi boca su sexo, con mis dedos estimulaba su parte posterior.

Pronto solo gemidos de placer de parte de mi amada, cada vez aumentaban de volumen y mi nombre junto con "te amo" se entremezclaba con ellos.

Un fuerte grito provino de los rosados labios de mi chica, curvando su espalda y apretando con fuerza las sabanas llego por fin al orgasmo.

Saque mis dedos de ella y la observe, completamente mojada y luchando por cada inspiración y expiración de aire. Esperaría a que se recompusiera antes de continuar.

Poco a poco su respiración se calmaba hasta que volvió a ser normal.

Ella poso sus felinos ojos en mi. Quería venganza. Temblé.

Se acerco gateando hacia a mí, me empujo con su mano hacia atrás y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí.

Me enseño una sonrisa gatuna y pude ver algo en sus ojos, el demonio blanco parecía estar dominando a mi Nanoha.

Sin saber cómo, mis manos terminaron atadas a la cama, dándole todo el control.

–Fate-chan, ¡ahora me toca a mi~...– canturreo pasando su mano por mis labios, cuello y pechos. Apenas si alcance a contener un suspiro que quería escapar –...jugar contigo!

¡Dios! ver a Nanoha así me estaba volviendo loca.

Se acerco lentamente y me beso, primero lento y suave, pero el beso tomaba velocidad y fuerza con los segundos. Solo Kami-sama sabrá en que momento coló su lengua en mi boca para poder saborearla, y de paso, permitirme a mí probar la suya.

Hasta ahora, sus manos estaban apoyadas en mi abdomen, pero con facilidad y naturalidad, subieron hasta mis pechos para reclamarlos suyos, masajeándolos.

Sus caricias se hicieron más rudas, jugaba con mis pezones apretándolos, tirándolos y masajeándolos. Su boca descendió a mi cuello dejando marcas de amor, rojos chupetones y algunos rastros de sus dientes.

Pronto mis jadeos y gemidos inundaron la habitación, juro que vi una sonrisa en los labios de mi pelirroja cuando ya no pude contenerlos.

Nanoha soltó una risilla traviesa al ver como intentaba soltarme de las ataduras.

–Nanoha, suéltame por favor, déjame tocarte–suplique.

–No Fate-chan, este es tu castigo por apenas si dejarme hacer algo contigo antes.

–Nanohaaaaa! –suplique con un puchero.

Solo se rió.

–Nanohaaaaa!

–No.

–Naho...Ahhh!

Gemí al sentir como comenzaba a succionar mis erectos pezones, sin desatender ninguno, atendía uno con la boca y otro con una mano, alternando los lugares para poder probar ambos.

Podía verlo en su mirada, disfrutaba tenerme así, debo estar sonrojada, me cuesta respirar y el sudor me recorre. Puedo sentir la humedad de la intimidad de mi pelirroja, y lo mojada que estoy yo.

Se sienta completamente erguida sobre mi abdomen, su mano derecha sobre mi pecho izquierdo, mientras que su mano izquierda (su mano hábil) se deslizaba de mi rodilla a mi muslo y hacía círculos cerca de mi sexo.

–¿N-nanoha? – pregunte con miedo al ver su sonrisa.

–Tranquila Fate-chan, sé que esto te va a gustar~!

Lentamente dos de sus dedos se acercaron de inmediato a mi punto más sensible, arrancándome un fuerte jadeo.

Comenzó a acariciar ese punto cada vez con más vehemencia aumentando mis gemidos, pero su mano derecha no estaba quieta, acariciaba mi pecho con muchas ganas.

–Creo que ya esta –dijo Nanoha.

No tuve tiempo de preguntar, y supe a que se refería.

Estaba ya lo suficientemente lubricada.

Aquellos traviesos dedos que estaban hasta hace poco acariciando mi clítoris, se deslizaron dentro de mí. Mordí mi labio hasta ponerlo blanco para que aquel gemido no fuese escuchado por Nanoha.

–Fate-chan es tan cálida... –dijo algo sonrojada Nanoha.

–N-na...ahh...ahhh!...ahhhhh!

No tuvo quieta esa mano mucho tiempo. Sus dedos entraban y salían dentro de mí, su palma estimulaba mi clítoris y a veces su pulgar ayudaba. Sonrojada y sonriendo, Nanoha observaba atentamente mis expresiones y gemidos.

De un momento a otro, sus penetraciones frenéticas desaceleraron, volviéndose tortuosamente lentas.

Esta chica quiere torturarme.

–Vi a esa chica coqueteándote. Fate-chan es muy linda y amable...- su fleco ocultaba sus ojos, no podía descifrar su expresión- ¿debo recordarte de quien eres...?

–¿A-a qué t-te refieres...?

–La de los documentos.

Cerré mis ojos un momento y pude hacerme una idea de a quién se refería. Una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes, muy atenta conmigo.

–S-solo me l-los en-entregó, no hice n-nada…-trate de decirle.

.

–Lo sé, pero estoy celosa. Fate-chan no se da cuenta de cuando le coquetean.

–Solo tengo ojos para N-nanoha...ahhhhh!

Nanoha paro todo lo que estaba haciendo, y solo dios sabrá como rayos me dio la vuelta quedando yo boca abajo y con las muñecas en una posición incómoda.

Me acerque a mis muñecas quedando de rodillas para aliviar el dolor que sentían al estar en mala posición, aprovechando esto, Nanoha se acomodo detrás de mí.

–Fate-chan es mi amor, y hoy, te daré una buena razón para que no veas a nadie más que a mí.

Ese susurro en mi oído me hizo temblar por completo.

Se separo de mí, deje de sentir su piel y un frío me invadió, no me gusta eso, pero parece que buscaba algo, y creo que lo encontró cuando hoy una maliciosa risilla...esto no será bueno...

–Primero disfrutaré un poco–dijo y me planto un beso en mi cuello.

Sus manos se deslizaron por todo mi cuerpo, su posición ventajosa le permitía tocar de mi todo lo que quisiera y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Trataba de luchar contra las ataduras, pero solo conseguía lastimarme las muñecas. Aun así las caricias de Nanoha (y la interrumpida masturbación que me dio) me dejaron la excitación por las nubes y mis fluidos bajaban por mis piernas mojado ya un poco las sabanas.

–Creo que es hora... –canturreo Nanoha, dejando de masajear mis pechos.

Mientras una mano bajaba a mis muslos y separaba mis piernas, la otra desaparecía...y reapareció con algo en las manos.

–N-no será que me irás a penetrar con "eso" Nanoha...d-dime q-que es un chiste.

–No Fate-chan~! Voy en serio.

Nanoha sostenía un consolador. Enorme. Me violara con eso. Maldición, debo soltarme. Y Rápido.

–Nanoha, hablemos ¿sí? –Dije retorciendo mis muñecas, tratando de liberarlas del nudo.

–¡Pero yo quiero violar a Fate-chan~!– Exclamo haciendo un puchero.

Tan linda. ¡Concéntrate en soltarte, con un demonio Fate!

–Nanoha, ¿Qué tal si dejo que me sigas torturando? –le sonreí nerviosamente.

–¡No! ¡Quiero penetrar a Fate-chan!

Mierda. No quiere negociar.

Solo queda una salida.

Comencé a mordisquear mi brazo como un coyote atrapado.

–¡Mou Fate-chan! ¡Esta vez no funcionará!

Termino de abrir mis piernas, y con esa misma mano acaricio mi sensible clítoris. Jadee. Maldición.

Aprovecho mi jadeo (y distracción) para abrir mis labios íntimos e introducir aquel artefacto del demonio en mi. Nanoha astuta.

Un suave movimiento se dejo sentir al mover aquella cosa en mi. Era incomodo, no estaba acostumbrada a su tamaño, pero poco a poco iba desapareciendo la incomodidad para ser reemplazado por placer, un placer que a cada segundo aumentaba y me hacía arder.

–¡Ahhhh!... ¡Ahhh…!...

–Eso Fate-chan, gime para mi.

–¡Ahhhhhh!...

–¿De quién eres, Fate-chan?

–D-de N-Nano...¡AHHH! ...Nanoha..

.

Era una malvada. Movía esa cosa cada vez más rápido y ya no podía controlar mis gemidos. Creo que hasta los vecinos (que estaban bien lejos) podían escucharme.

Para empeorar la situación, mordía, lamia y succionaba con su boca (y lengua) toda la piel disponible de mi espalda y hombros. Además, su mano disponible comenzó a masajear aquel punto sensible lo que hizo que llegara al borde del orgasmo más rápido.

Solté un fuerte grito, mientras mi espalda se curvo, no tenía nada de que aferrarme, cosa que me desespero, pero a la vez toque un trozo del cielo y me quede unos instantes en blanco...luego me encontraba jadeando, luchando por un poco de oxígeno.

–N-Nano...ha...

–¿Sí?

–¿Y-ya…m-me soltarás?

–No.

–Te haré pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi trasero.

–¡¿What?!

–Muahahahaha.

–Nanoha, vamos, sé razonable.

–Lo siento cariño, Nanoha no quiere ser razonable.

Al parecer hoy esta vengativa, debo pensar algo… ¡Ya sé!

–¿Y si traes tu látigo?

Creo que lo pensó unos instantes.

–No, Nanoha quiere que Fate-chan recuerde bien esto– sonrió de una forma que a muchos les parecería dulce, pero yo sabía que sería algo terrible lo que vendría.

Desesperada y con todo mi poder marica reunido, trate de huir, pero recordé que estaba atada, así que trate de mover mi trasero a un sitio seguro, pero Nanoha fue más rápida y me tomo por las caderas.

–Trata de no resistirte mucho, o te dolerá más. – me dijo con maldad.

Sin más, aprovechando que aun estaba mojada, lubrico sus dedos con sus propios fluidos y los introdujo en mi ano, los movió un poco preparándolo para lo que vendría, y yo sabía que era.

Cuando sintió que estaba lista, introdujo esa cosa del demonio en mi, a pesar de que estaba cubierto de mi liquido intimo, dolió los mil demonios cuando lo introdujo allí atrás. Mañana no podré sentarme.

Un quejido escapo de mi boca, fue bastante doloroso y unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

–Ya pasará.

Mediante besos y caricias, alivio el dolor. Llevo su mano a mi intimidad, que estaba muy sensible, y con sus dedos rozo mis labios más íntimos, dándome una deliciosa sensación.

Aprovechando el nuevo placer que sentía, con cuidado movió aquel consolador en mi interior. Dolió, pero no por mucho. Empezaba a sentirse bien.

Nanoha acelero sus caricias y penetraciones, el dolor casi desapareció, y el ardor del placer me invadía y dominaba, Nanoha me tenía a su total merced.

Giré mi cabeza, y me encontré con su rostro, la llamé entre gemidos de dolor y gozo, ella me comprendió de inmediato. Junto sus labios con los míos dándome un fogoso beso, sin dejar de darme placer, así que mis gemidos eran ahogados por su boca.

Mi grito provocado por mi segundo orgasmo fue acallado por la boca de Nanoha, y pude sentir sus pechos en mi espalda al arquear la misma.

Mi novia retiro aquella cosa del demonio de ahí atrás y saco su mano de mi sexo. Yo me deje caer en la cama sin importar lo extraña que fuese la posición en que quedé.

Estaba exhausta.

Nanoha creo que pensó que tuve suficiente y desato por fin mis manos.

Como pude me di vuelta, quedando boca arriba.

Trataba de normalizar mi respiración, cuando Nanoha se recostó sobre mi, la abrase y atraje para poder besarla.

Cuando el oxígeno nos faltaba, nos separamos para poder tomar aire. Luego de unos minutos ya me sentía mejor, así que la atraje nuevamente para besarla más ardientemente.

Pase mi lengua por sus labios y ella me permitió la entrada. Comenzamos una batalla de lenguas en la que una buscaba dominar a la otra. Sentía sus pechos contra los míos, nuestras manos recorriéndonos.

A pesar de sentirme un poco cansada, podía notar que me excitaba nuevamente. No es de extrañar, soy joven, amo a mi novia, es ardiente, y claro, sabe como encenderme.

–¿Tienes energía para una más?– Le pregunte con una sonrisa.

–¿No tuviste suficiente Fate-chan?– Me respondió con una suave risa.

–De Nanoha nunca tendré suficiente.

Nos besamos dulcemente una vez más, Nanoha estaba rodeando mi cuello con sus manos y yo las lleve a las caderas de ella. Lentamente cambiamos de posiciones, quede sobre ella, pero en ese momento no era lo más importante. Nos sentíamos la una a la otra transmitiéndonos todo nuestro afecto. Esta vez, ya saciados nuestros apetitos carnales (y el espíritu de venganza del Demonio Blanco), podríamos hacer realmente el amor.

Bese sus labios, mejillas, frente, nariz y parpados. A veces le causaba cosquillas y se reía un poco, se veía tan dulce así.

Descendí por su piel, dejando rastros de mi amor, chupetones y las marcas de mis dientes reclamaban la piel de Nanoha como mía.

Sus pechos eran deliciosos, ella misma me invitaba a probarlos, a marcarlos como míos, y como tenía apetito de ellos, los devoré.

Nanoha volvía a gemir, su voz resonando en la habitación aumentaba la temperatura de mi cuerpo, me llamaba a hacerla mía, pero aun había más que quería probar.

Baje dejando pequeños besos en su cuerpo hasta a las rodillas, de ahí subí poco a poco por sus muslos, dándole una idea de a donde me dirigía.

Un pensamiento repentino surco mi mente.

Lleve sus piernas a mis hombros levantándola un poco en el proceso.

–¡Kya! ¡Fate-chan!

Creo que eso no se lo esperaba. Jajajaja. Aun así se ve muy tierna con esa cara de sorpresa.

La acomodé para que quedara a la altura ideal de mi boca, pero perfecta también para que ella pudiera ver mis ojos y yo las reacciones de su rostro.

Nanoha gemía mi nombre y se aferraba con fuerza a las sabanas. El sudor recorría su cuerpo y su rostro comenzaba a tornarse rojo. Gemía tan fuerte que los vecinos, no, de hecho, toda la cuadra ya podría oírla. Tendría que matar a algunas personas...pero luego, primero Nanoha.

Era tan excitante escucharla gemir y me enloquecía sentir el sabor de la esencia de Nanoha en mi boca.

Con mi lengua hice círculos alrededor de su entrada intima, y sin más, la penetre con mi lengua, en ese instante, un fuerte gemido salió de mi amada.

Metí y saque reiteradas veces mi lengua de su interior, sus gemidos y jadeos eran mi recompensa por mi buen trabajo.

A cada segundo mi novia se acercaba al orgasmo.

-¡Espera Fate-chan!

Detuve mi trabajo para mirarla a sus ojos.

–¿Qué sucede, Nanoha?

–N-n quiero v-venirme todavía, q-quiero que lo hagamos j-juntas.

Asentí y baje una de las piernas de Nanoha y pase la mía por sobre esta. De inmediato nuestros sexos se juntaron. Soltamos un suspiro de gozo al sentirnos unidas.

Lentamente comenzamos un movimiento de caderas que hacía nuestros sexos rozar, enviándonos deliciosas sensaciones por todo nuestro cuerpo.

–¡F-Fate-ch-chan...!

–¡N-nano...haa...t-te a-amo...!

–¡Y y-yo a t-ti...!

Al terminar de decirnos esas palabras aumentamos la velocidad de nuestros movimientos de caderas.

Las sensaciones que teníamos eran deliciosas, el placer era desbordante y el nivel de nuestros decibeles era tan alto que ya podrían oírnos a un kilometro a la redonda. Palabras de amor entre mezcladas con gemidos y nuestros nombres era lo que se escuchaba en la habitación.

El sudor que recorría nuestros cuerpos se combinaba creando una fragancia única y exquisita que inundaba todo el lugar.

Realmente ya no sabía que era mío y que era de ella. Donde empezaba yo y donde empezaba ella, y la verdad no me importaba, ya que este era mi deseo; ser una con Nanoha, fundirme en ella y permanecer así por siempre.

–F-fate-ch-chan...! – levanto una de sus manos en mi dirección, llamándome...

La tomé y la hale hacia mi sin romper nuestra unión. Capture sus labios con los míos y la bese. Nos besamos sin destrozar el contacto de nuestras intimidades, con el vaivén de nuestras caderas, con nuestros pechos rozándose. Nos amábamos.

Estábamos tan cerca que podía escuchar el corazón de Nanoha palpitar.

Su fragancia llegaba a mi nariz. Sentía a Nanoha y ella a mi.

Sus gritos de placer fueron cambiados por mi nombre, e imitándola, yo decía el suyo.

Como Nanoha pidió, ambas llegamos al orgasmo juntas. Grite su nombre y ella el mío mientras en mis brazos ella curvaba su espalda y arañaba la mía.

Se dejo caer hacia atrás, llevándome consigo. Quede sobre ella, pero asegurándome de no aplastarla demasiado.

–Te amo Nanoha –le dije entre jadeos.

–Yo te amo también Fate-chan.

Nos dimos un beso corto y suave.

Pensé que ya había aplastado suficiente tiempo a Nanoha, así que me quite de encima y me recosté a su lado, para mi sorpresa, ella me abraso rápidamente.

–No quiero que te separes de mi...

Creo que ya le hace efecto el cansancio, se está durmiendo.

–No pienso separarme de Nanoha– le respondí en un susurro que escucho perfectamente, mientras le quitaba un mechón de cabello de la cara y se lo ponía tras la oreja.

Tome las mantas y nos tape.

Miré unos segundos a Nanoha antes de acomodarme y abrasarla.

Sentía que el sueño me invadía, pero antes de dormir e ir a buscar a Nanoha dentro de los reinos de Morfeo recordé que mi hija estaba durmiendo en casa de una de sus amigas por una pijamada. Sonreí levemente y susurré: 

–Que bueno que Vivio no esta en casa... 

Y todo se oscurecio.

**FIN**

**OMAKE**

Una alta rubia caminaba por los pasillos de su trabajo.

Trataba de no demostrar el dolor que sentía, por lo que intentaba caminar normal y con el rostro en alto, manteniendo toda su dignidad.

Llevaba unos papeles en sus manos y, para su desgracia, debía llevarlo a la oficina de su amiga Hayate Yagami.

Toco un par de veces la puerta y entro al escuchar "pase".

–Aquí tienes –le dije poniendo los documentos en su escritorio.

–¡Oh! Gracias, siéntate un momento.

–No, estoy bien, gracias.

Soy una idiota...

El mapache alzo su cabeza. Se notaba que se había percatado de algo extraño.

–¿Estás bien Fate-chan?– Pregunto con esta estúpida sonrisa. ¡Maldito Mapache! –Ayer no entrenaron ¿verdad?

–Pues no…

–Entonces no deberías tener problemas para sentarte.

–Ehhh… es que no estoy cansada.

–Me tardare con esto, siéntate.

–No gracias.

–Fate-chan, es una orden, siéntate.

–¡No puedo!- dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

Maldito Mapache, sonrió.

–¿Nanoha-chan quería probar cosas nuevas?

Odio la sonrisa del mapache.

–¡Hahahahahahaa, Fate te hicieron sumisa hahaaahahahahahaa!

Hayate se sostenía el estómago mientras intentaba no caer al suelo de la risa.

–¡Tranquila Fate, algún día podrás volver a sentarte hahahaha!

Estaba furiosa, siempre debo ser yo quien aguante las burlas de Hayate…pero no esta vez. Tome al mapache del cuello de su camisa y la levante un poco. Active a Bardiche y lo sostuve con mi otra mano apuntando a la castaña.

–Síguete riendo mapache, vamos. – la rete mirandola a sus azules ojos con el ceño fruncido y una vena a punto de salir de mi sien.

Hayate se retorció como mapache atrapado, cosa que era así. Sonreí.

–F-fate-chan c-cálmate.

–No.

–P-pero es N-nanoha la que se c-comporta así, n-no tú.

–Hoy haré una excepción. – Hoy me vengaría por todas las burlas de Hayate.

El mapache se puso blanco.

–Thunder Smasher.

Bardiche brillo y Hayate salió volando por la ventana debido al impulso.

**FIN DEL OMAKE.**

**Gracias por haber leído este fic.**

**Un comentario diciendo lo mal o bien que lo hice estaría bien, las criticas ayudan a crecer y las felicitaciones animan a continuar, así que ambas son bien recibidas.**

**Espero nos leamos en otra oportunidad.**


End file.
